


Достань до горла (и дальше)

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Crack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor, Sweet Steve Rogers, clint is so done, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Тони хочет устроить Стиву глубокую глотку, а тот ему не даёт. Так дела не делаются.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: С днем рождения Тони





	Достань до горла (и дальше)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fill me up and beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528195) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Apple of Your Eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505). Ты чудо!

Итак. У Тони есть проблема. Небольшая такая. Крошечная, малюсенькая проб… стоп, нет, не так. Проблема касается члена Стива, а он какой угодно, но только не маленький, боже благослови Америку и все дела.

Суть в том, что Тони хочет, чтобы Стив забил член ему в глотку до конца, чтобы даже дышать получалось с трудом, чтобы схватил и прямо-таки выебал в рот, — но почему-то этого не происходит. И не потому, что Тони не старается, нет, сэр, он очень, очень, очень сильно старается. И всё же этого не происходит.

Если бы Тони мог расплакаться из-за того, что ему не засовывают член в глотку, он бы так и сделал. Пока же он обходится тем, что принимает максимально глубоко в задницу... то есть не то чтобы он прямо-таки обделён. Каким бы чопорным Стив ни выглядел в образе лидера команды, вся чопорность мигом с него слетает, едва Тони оказывается под ним. Или над ним. Или сгибается над столом. Или прислоняется к стене. И так далее, и так далее. Но даже когда Стив вытрахивает из Тони все мозги, он до абсурда внимателен и щедр, так что, возможно, Тони немножечко (по уши) в него влюблён.

Но член ему в глотку Стив всё же не суёт.

Это какая-то нелепость.

***

— О боже, Тони, — вырывается у Стива.

Тони одобрительно мычит и удваивает усилия. Член тяжело и увесисто лежит на языке, истекает смазкой, и он такой горячий и огромный, что Тони хочет принять всё целиком, чтобы он только и чувствовал, что Стива. Он глубоко вдыхает и ныряет вниз, но его останавливают сильные ладони. Тони стискивает зубы — образно выражаясь, заметьте! он же не садист — и выписывает языком узоры, от которых, он точно знает, у Стива башку сносит. Раздаётся стук — это Стив откидывает голову назад и натыкается на стену, и Тони поздравляет себя с отлично проделанной работой.

— Твой рот… — Стив, сам того не сознавая, тихо, почти беззвучно стонет, и значит, совсем скоро он полностью потеряет контроль над собой. Как раз вовремя: Тони прекрасно знает что делает, спасибо большое, и делает он это охуеть как хорошо. Стив сильнее прижимает его голову к себе, двигает бёдрами вперёд, Тони думает: «Бля-я-я, наконец-то», и…

Стив напрягается совсем не от страсти и пластается по стеночке. 

Мысленно вздохнув, Тони с влажным «чпок» выпускает член изо рта.

— Что-то не так? — он вскидывает бровь. Сейчас ему хочется только одного: схватить Стива за задницу и заставить запихнуть член по самые гланды, но что-то ему подсказывает, что Стиву это не понравится. Чудак-человек.

Покрасневший Стив смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Нет, а что? — Большим пальцем он поглаживает Тони по щеке, и тот, хмыкнув, подаётся навстречу прикосновению. — Милый, ты великолепно сейчас выглядишь, — шепчет он. Член дёргается, пачкая щёку Тони слюной и смазкой. 

— Ну, тогда давай продолжим, — жизнерадостно предлагает Тони и снова рвётся вперёд — и снова тщетно, потому что Стив не даёт взять слишком глубоко. «Да чтоб тебя, сука», — Тони поднимает разочарованный взгляд. Он даже задумывается на миг, а не встать ли сейчас и не выйти, но правда в том, что даже без глубокой глотки он слишком любит член Стива, чтобы прервать минет на середине.

Но если дальше процесс идёт немного механически, то Стив сам виноват: надо было всего-то толкнуться до конца.

***

Но так как Стив — не просто идеальное личико на идеальном теле, он быстро смекает, что происходит какая-то фигня.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает он пару дней спустя. Тони сидит на кухне, невинно держа в руке банан. — Я вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит.

Тони вскидывает бровь, откусывает банан и тут же им давится. «И вот так, блядь, каждый чёртов раз», — молча костерит он себя на все лады, стараясь выглядеть хладнокровно и собранно. Рядом со Стивом он не выглядел хладнокровно и собранно, пожалуй, никогда, но попытка не пытка, верно?

— Раз уж ты спросил, — успокоившись, говорит он, — то меня несколько обижает, что ты не даёшь мне поразить тебя глубокой глоткой. 

Стив заливается румянцем — смешно, если подумать. Он не сосчитать сколько раз въезжал в задницу Тони по самые яйца (двести восемьдесят семь с половиной раз, спасибо, Джарвис, половина — это когда они ограничились одной головкой), так что нечего тут смущаться от слов «глубокая глотка».

— Я не…

— Потому что, — тут же прерывает его Тони, — может показаться, что тебе вообще не нравится мой рот. Хотя я на личном богатом опыте знаю, что он тебе нравится, учитывая, сколько всего остального я им делаю. Тебя именно глотка отталкивает? Но чем она отличается от задницы? Это такое же отверстие, в которое я со слезами радости принял бы твой чудесный большой член, и приму, если ты…

— Потому что ты бананами давишься! — кричит Стив. — А бананы куда меньше моего члена!

Краем глаза Тони замечает вошедшего на кухню Клинта. Тот сдавленно бормочет что-то — вроде бы молит о пощаде, — но плевать, потому что…

— Что?

— Я видел, как ты давишься бананами! — сердито поясняет Стив. — Вот как сейчас!

Он с таким видом тычет пальцем в несчастный фрукт, как будто тот лично оскорбил Конституцию.

— Да, но членом я не давился никогда, Стивен. Я могу поперхнуться, только если у меня во рту слишком много банана! — огрызается Тони и широко раскидывает руки, чуть не заехав упомянутым бананом в нос Клинту. Его полное ужаса лицо Тони решительно игнорирует. — А теперь ты дашь мне отсосать тебе нормально, или, бог свидетель, я…

На этот раз Клинт то ли сиреной ревёт, то ли оголодавшим козлом вопит (Тони знаком этот звук благодаря Той Самой Злополучной Поездке В Деревню, Которую Они Никогда Не Упоминают) и протискивается между Тони и Стивом.

Фу, как грубо.

— Нет. Вы охренели, что ли? Это кухня. Вы не будете заниматься сексом на кухне…

— Почему нет? — с вызовом спрашивает Тони. — Чем этот раз так отличается от всех предыдущих?

Клинт открывает и закрывает рот, переводя взгляд с Тони на Стива (у которого снова полыхает лицо, это так мило!), и… падает духом.

— Почему… А знаешь что? Иди ты на хуй.

— Полагаю, ты имеешь в виду конкретно этот хуй, — Тони кивает на пах Стива, — потому что именно это я и собираюсь сделать, если ты всё-таки выйдешь отсюда. Дверь у тебя за спиной.

— Тони… — укоризненно произносит Стив, когда Клинт, покачав головой, удаляется, бурча что-то себе под нос.

— Что? Я честно обозначил свои планы. Сейчас я устрою тебе нормальный отсос, и ты не будешь мне мешать, ты меня слышишь? — Тони властно вскидывает бровь. — Почему штаны всё ещё на тебе?


End file.
